Father's day
by Shurah
Summary: Spain celebrates father's day. Feat. child nations and the remainder two of the Bad touch trio.


**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied.

**Summary:** Bad touch trio celebrates father's day. Feat OC nations.

* * *

**Father's day**

**Carriedo household**

It was a sunny weather; the skies are clear with little bits of soft cottony clouds floating about but despite Mother Nature's positive mood three young nations had the opposite mood.

They had this so called predicament but were temporarily forgotten due to the house chores left to them but had received its full burnt once they've finished. Now, these younglings were currently in their own summit pondering what to do and they had to act quickly before their father returned from harvesting his tomatoes.

"Ano… Kuya Alejandro?" said Maria the representation of the Philippine archipelago.

"Hmm?" grunted Alejandro the embodiment of Mexico as he turned to look at his sister.

"It's almost one, I've already brought Papa's lunch and returned but I still don't have an idea" she said pouting as she fiddles with the sampaguita decorating her hair.

"Hmp… why do we have to make a surprise for that tomato bastard?" grumbles Lovino the personification of South Italy crossing his arms, he may be pouty on the outside but he's cottony on the inside hiding the fact that he cares for his father figure.

"Because…" started Alejandro as he reaches for Lovino's ear and tugs it down earning a series of colorful words in Italian and Spanish with little Maria giggling at the side. "…he's the one taking care and providing for us this is the least we can do for him and…" tugs "…don't cuss in front of Maria."

"Alright, alright I won't cuss so let go of the ear!" giving in then rubs his abused ear as he gained custody of it. "So… what do we do?" he continues.

There was a couple of silence as the party of three held their mini summit in the living room. When suddenly…

"Aha! I know" exclaims Alejandro raising a finger.

"What?" asks Lovino and Maria at the same time.

"Let's make him something, since he's the one cooking dinner for us, why don't we do it this time." They exchanged looks and nods as they went to the kitchen to start the preparations.

…

It's past six in the evening when Antonio the epitome of Spain reached home, normally the house would be in chaos even if there's just three children occupying it due to Lovino and Maria's little squabble with Alejandro pacifying the two which ended up as an epic fail and would leave him no choice but to repeatedly abuse their ears due to incessant tugging. But now, worry reach him seeing the house in total darkness and its silence deafening.

In conquistador mode he races to the door banging it open, searching for his children's whereabouts and becoming increasingly alert and worried each time he finds a room empty, hand tightening its hold on his battleaxe. Turning to the dinning area hoping they were there. Only to receive a rather big surprise when he saw them.

"_Feliz Día del Padre!_" shouted the three children gleefully standing around the dinning table laden with food. Antonio who was rooted on the spot suddenly burst out crying.

"_Oh__mis hijos__adorables__me__dio una__sorpresa..._" He said still sniffing. "_Papá..._" sniff "_está..._" cries "_tan..._" hiccup "_feliz, whaaaaaaaa!_"

Massive sweatdrop

"Geez… I never knew you were this emotional" said Lovino.

"Can't help it and these are tears of joy oh…" he answered then opening his arms for his three children who much to Lovino's fake reluctance also rush to his father figure's arms for a group hug. Spain too happy to ignore the cussing gave his children a tight hug and kisses then wiping his tears as he stood up and went to the table along with Alejandro, Maria and Lovino and started their evening meal.

...

The next day his friends France and Prussia pay him a visit tagging their little charges Matthew (Canada), Cecile (Seychelles) and Ludwig (Germany) to ask about his day only for him to start bawling again, good thing the children are outside playing.

"There, there mon ami" said Francis patting his friend at the back "I also received a surprise my Mathieu and Cecile had made me breakfast in bed much to my delight ahh… they're so sweet" he said while whipping tears from the corner of his eyes upon remembering his children's surprise.

"How about you Gilbert, how's your day?" ask Antonio turning to his Prussian friend.

"Well…even though the awesome me isn't the father but he still…" he scratched his head "um… gave me something" he blush and was that tears brimming on his eyes?

Chuckling Antonio patted Gilbert's back though his crying had reduced to sniffles and gathers both of his friends for another _manly_ group hug. At the same time the children oh so graciously barge in only for them to stop at the sight of their father figures in a group hug.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! The oldies are hugging." They screamed and proceed to run full speed outside. Chaos ensued as the three stood up with an indignant protest of "we're not old" and chased after their charges and thus a whole new day of fun.

* * *

**Translation:**

Happy father's day – Feliz Día del Padre

Oh my adorable little children gave me a surprise – Oh mis hijos adorables me dio una sorpresa

Papa's so happy – papá está tan feliz


End file.
